Konoha School
by Flocon
Summary: Venez suivre nos amis dans un lycée, konoha school avec beaucoup d'humour et des couples dont itasaku, naruhina et d'autres
1. Chapter 1

salut a tous, voici ma nouvelle fic fais avec manoli-chan !

**Chapitre I**

**C'est la rentrée au lycée de konoha, konoha school, les charmants lycéens regarde un drôle de gars avec une affreuse coupe au bol et des énormes sourcils faire un sourire douteux a sa copie adulte qui est encore pire euh hum hum, les lycéens rentrent aujourd'hui, en ce 3 septembre en cours. Devant les panneaux d'affichage, il y avait une grande agitation. Tous essayaient de voir dans quel classe ils étaient mais surtout qui seraient leur camarades cette année. Mais intéressons nous tout d'abord au petits nouveaux : les secondes.**

**Naruto : Pardon, excusez moi ! mais vous allez vous poussez oui !**

**Hum…..apparemment accéder au tableau d'affichage relevait de l'exploit. Finalement, après 10 bonnes minutes de bataille acharnée, Naruto put enfin regarder les listes.**

**Seconde C :**

**Aburame Shino**

**Akimichi Choji**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Nara Shikamaru**

**Yamanaka Ino**

**Uchiwa Sasuke**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Hyuga Hinata**

**Inuzuka Kiba**

**Naruto : Yesssssssss ! On est tous dans la même classe !**

**Kiba : Ahahahaha ! On vas on faire voir de toutes les couleurs aux profs ! Sa va être une année d'enfer !**

**Voilà la réaction des deux guignols de la classe. Chez les autres s'étaient un peu le soulagement d'être tombé avec des gens qu'ils connaissaient.**

**Sasuke : Tsssss ! je vais encore devoir supporter ces crétins !**

**: Eh bien petit frère ! Pour ta rentrée au lycée je te trouve bien morose !**

**Sasuke se retourna et vit son frère, souriant, derrière lui.**

**Sasuke : L'idée de passer un an dans le même établissement que toi me rend malade !**

**Itachi rigola et retourna vers ses camarades de la terminale A.**

**De son côté Hinata croisa elle aussi un membre de sa famille.**

**Neji : Hinata !**

**Hinata : Oh ! Bonjour Neji ! Alors en quel classe es tu ?**

**Neji : Je suis en 1ère F avec Lee et Tenten ! Et toi ?**

**Hinata : Moi je suis en seconde C avec tout mes amis.**

**Neji : Ok ! Bah passe une bonne journée et de toute façon tu me raconteras ce soir !**

**Neji rejoignit ses amis et Hinata les siens. A ce moment là, les profs principaux arrivèrent.**

**Voilà ! c'était la présentation des élèves. Dans le prochain chapitre on passe aux professeurs et l'histoire commence ! Bisous à tous et laissez vos commentaires !**


	2. Chapter 2

**voici le chapitre II , toujours fais avec manolitta!**

**Chapitre 2 :**

Puis les professeurs principaux arrivèrent. On entendit un "les 1ères F par ici" et soudain un tremblement de terre, non en faites c'était juste tout les élèves de la 1ere F qui avais défailler en voyant leur prof pincipal, j'ai nomméeeeeeeee Gai, mais bref passons cette scène affreuse pour vos pauvres petits yeux.

Au niveau de la seconde C, leur professeur principal ne les avaient pas encore appelée.

Peuà peu les élèves rejoignirent leur classe avec leur professeurs principaux respectifs.

Soudain, les élèves de 2nd C se sentirent bien seuls.5minutes passèrent, puis 10.

Naruto: Mais qu'est ce qu'il fiche ?

Shikamaru: calme toi ! Il ne vas pas tarder !

Naruto : pffffff

Naruto rala encore un peu puis il se tut.

Finalement, un homme arriva et appela les secondes C

Tous: Vous êtes en retard !

Comme vous avez pu le devinez,

il s'agissait du grand, du beau du splendide...Kakashi !

Kakashi : désolé les enfants ! j'avais beaucoup de copies à corriger alors...

Tous: C'est le jour de la rentrée ! Vous n'avez pas de copies !

Kakashi: Ah oui c'est vrai ! Bon allez en cours les élèves essayas de se rattraper kakashi, devant une classe qui avais déjà une mauvaise idée de lui, et les pauvres, si ils savaient...

Cinq minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent dans la salle de classe, naruto foncas vers le fond a côté d'un radiateur, shikamaru se mis tout devant ' trop la flemme de bouger plus' Choji se mis a côté de lui, Hinata se mis a côté de Naruto et rougis fortement

-na...na...naruto-kun j...je peut aller...a côté de toi ... ? bégayas t-elle toute rouge.

-Bien entendu Hinata, et je vais pas te mangeais tu sais ! fit naruto en faisant une grande claque dans le dos, s'en fus trop pour la pauvre Hinata qui s'évanouit.

kakashi, alerté par le bruit de chute d'Hinata se retournas vers ou étais Naruto

-hey toi, dit-il en s'adressant a Naruto, qu'est-ce que t'as fais ? vas enmener cette jeune fille a l'infirmerie et plus vite que ca

-oui j'y vais ... lui répond t-il, dès que kakashi se retournas, Naruto lui tiras la langue

-et une punition pour m'avoir tirer la langue. finis t-il

_C'est pas possible il a des yeux derrière le dos ou quoi ? Bon faut que j'aille a l'infirmerie avec hinata-chan, mais elle est bizarre de rougir et de s'évanouir dès qu'on lui parle_ en faite nuance( que Naruto n'a jamais remarquer) Hinata ne rougis pas et ne s'évanouis pas dès qu'on lui parle mais dès que Naruto lui parle, mais bon il a pas compris ce n'est pas de sa faute après tout il est blond ...

Naruto souleva Hinata et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Là-bas, l'infirmière, Shizune, ne fit pas de remarque, ne dit rien, elle se contenta de déposer Hinata sur un lit. Naruto allait repartir quand……

Shizune : Hé attends ! Reste avec elle s'il te plaît, je vais chercher quelque chose.

Naruto fut bien obliger de rester près de la jeune fille. Profitant du fait qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée, il l'observa.

Naruto : _Hum…………elle est jolie. Ses cheveux sont tout doux._

Naruto caressa les cheveux d'Hinata. Tout occupé qu'il était, il ne vit pas les yeux de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent.

Hinata : Na……naruto ? _hein? pourquoi me caressait t-il les cheveux ? peut-être que... peut-être que il .. es..est ..._ Hinata pensant trop, s'évanouit de trop

Naruto : ah hina... Hinata ! _Mais pourquoi elle s'évanouit tout le temps?_

Shizune revint à ce moment là.

Shizune : Ah ! Toujours pas réveillée ? Bon, Naruto c'est sa ? Reste avec elle s'il te plaît, je dois faire pas mal de choses. Oh ! Et puis, tu ne seras pas seul, un garçon de ta classe est là !

Shizune sortit et au même moment, Choji entra dans l'infirmerie.

Naruto : Choji ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Choji :J'ai une indigestion !

Naruto : --' _à 9h30 ?_

Pendant une demi-heure, Choji et Naruto discutèrent de tout et de rien pis, la cloche sonna.

**DING DONG**

Hinata se réveilla.

Hinata : Oh ! On a loupé une heure de cour ! Je….je suis vraiment désolée Naruto.

Naruto : Bah ! Ce n'est rien ! De toute façon ce prof me foutait les jetons ! Allé ! Viens on y vas !

Naruto, Choji et Hinata sortirent de l'infirmerie pour aller au cour de français, arrivé en cours, le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé. Ils allèrent a leurs places et la porte s'ouvrit ... laissant voir le professeur de francais qui était ...

------------------------

et voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous a plus et reviews please !


End file.
